Axis Park
Overview Located within this city, you are to build a theme park. Marketing campaigns are not allowed, so manageing this park will be a heavier challange. Pre-built Rides None Scenario Guide In fact, this scenario is quite easy and straightforward. You have to charge as much as you can for every ride, then build, build, build and manage. Start by building a coaster. A stand-up coaster will do. Then, set your research so you can get the Information Kiosk. Build it on park's entrance. Then, build all the rides you have at your disposal, especially the calmer ones, around the entrance & the Stand-Up Coaster, which is known to be a very intense and nauseating one. Put a First Aid Room near it's exit. Don't forget to build some stalls, especially Cash Machines, and a foodcourt nearby so that no guests leave because of unsatisfied hunger. Also, do hire some staff (especially handymen) in quantities, and assign them to close patrol areas. You've got no ads, therefore every guest who leaves thinking "This park is disgusting" is an unrepairable loss. Also, hire security guards & animators the same way : No guest must leave unhappy. Then, build a simple Splash Boats as shown in the Completion picture below : a small station, a hill climb, two rails turning back, steep fall back to station. 5 boats, test, charge, open. Then save. This ride is a money-making beast. A MONEY. MAKING. BEAST. At this point, if you're doing things right, you should have a bankable park with at least $4000 in monthly ride ticket sales. Then, it's only pushing the envelope forward : build, charge, open. Build the Updraft & Batty Bikers once you can afford them, as always, charge & open. Normally, you should reach the objective at July Year 3 (as shown in my completion picture below), without a single buck in debt, and without even needing to dig through the american football field. (I did because I ignored the BB, but I won before even have time to build the path.) Available Rides Transport *Chairlift Gentle Rides *Monorail Cycles *Crooked House *Mini Golf *Observation Tower *Cheshire Cats *Mini Helicopters *Dodgems Roller Coasters *Junior Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Motorbike Races *Virginia Reel Thrill Rides *Twist *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator Water Rides *Splash Boats *Bumper Boats *Swans *Water Tricycles Shops and Stalls *Toilets *Burger Bar *Cash Machine *Candyfloss Stall *Doughnut Shop *Drinks Stall *First Aid Room *Hat Stall *Popcorn Stall *T-Shirt Stall Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Egyptian Themeing *Jungle Themeing *Jurrasic Themeing *Martian Themeing *Space Themeing *Mechanical Themeing *Sports Themeing Researchable Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport *Trams *Monorail *Miniature Railway *Suspended Monorail Gentle Rides *Mini Golf *Space Rings *Monster Trucks *Maze *Haunted House *Car Ride *Double-deck Observation Tower *Circus *Spiral Slide *Vintage Cars *Merry-Go-Round *Ferris Wheel *Ghost Train Roller Coasters *Inverted Roller Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster *Steeplechase *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Mine Train Coaster *Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Mini Roller Coaster *Vertical Drop Roller Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Twister Roller Coaster *Lay-down Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine Ride Thrill Rides *Pirate Ship *Top Spin *Launched Freefall *Magic Carpet *Enterprise *Go Karts Water Rides * Rowing Boats * Canoes * River Rafts * River Rapids * Log Flume * Water Coaster Shops and Stalls *Information Kiosk *Souvenir Stall *Coffee Shop *Fruity Ices Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Sub Sandwich Stall *Pizza Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Hot Chocolate Stall *Lemonade Stall *Toffee Apple Stall *Balloon Stall *Cookie Shop *Funnel Cake Shop *Sunglasses Stall *Chip Shop Researchable Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Mine Themeing *Wild West Themeing *Pagoda Themeing *Urban Themeing *Abstract Themeing *Water Feature Themeing Other Notes *This scenario is among the easiest of the Expert Scenarios to complete. * The typos you see in the scenario's description are transcribed as VJ wrote (as you can see on picture), they're transcribed here as is. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete